Gift
by McInstry
Summary: He tugged it over her head gently and moved his warm palms over her back gently, his fingers worshipping her, showing her how grateful he is for this - 1st installment of the 'Care For You' series of semi-related oneshots. Can be read on it's own-


A/N: This is just a sweet little fic. I may write another one related to it if you guys want it.

Cheers and enjoy~

* * *

><p>Rose wakes up feeling nauseous. She lay still for a moment hoping that it will pass because she just <em>hates<em> being sick. But she finds out quite soon that her stomach doesn't want to cooperate. She hastily pulls back the duvet and covers her mouth with her hand, making a mad dash for the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

The harsh acidic taste lingers in her mouth as she leans back a bit. Her right arm, the one supporting her is trembling as she wipes her mouth with the back of her opposite hand. Her throat feels raw and her ribs ache from throwing up. A cold sweat spreads on her clammy skin and she shivers, tears of self pity rising to the surface. She leans her head against her right arm, nuzzling the shirt she has on (his shirt), breathing in the scent of him and sniffling quietly.

This was a blatant confirmation of what she already knew. She'd missed her monthly and now this...

Rose took a deep breath to calm herself. She'd wanted this. Badly. A child – _his_ child. The Doctor's baby was nestled deep inside her womb, she could just feel it. There was a warmth pulsing from within, a connection through which she sent all her love to. The answering throb felt helpless, sweet, and fully dependant on her. One hand came up to her mouth as she smiled widely, tears welling in her eyes.

Before she could move to get up, another wave of nausea took over her. She leaned over the toilet, her hair around her face as she emptied her already aching stomach. Rose's shaky hand came up to wipe the cold sweat off her face as she pressed her cheek to the cool toilet rim. Small tears (not of happiness this time) spilled out of the corner of her eyes.

She always was an emotional wreck when she was sick but this was an overload of emotions. She felt excited, scared, sore, and tired. All those feelings rolled up into one swirling mass of emotions and she couldn't settle on just one.

A warm hand settles on her back and rubs up and down. The other hand guides her into and equally warm chest which she burrows into gratefully.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner. Didn't wake up until I heard your sniffles." She nods and breathes in his scent. God, she loves the way he smells. It just draws her to him.

"Doctor..." She looks up hesitantly. She had to tell him, to share this with him _right now_. "'m pregnant."

He freezes for a long moment and she's unsure if he's in shock or what. She wants his child more than anything in the universe (or any other) and she prays that he wants it too. Rose remembers him telling her he'd had children and all that… But he adored Tony and had the patience of a saint… Surely he'd be as excited as she was?

"Pregnant?" The Doctor's voice is small.

She nods. "I missed my monthly and _this_'appened. So... Yeah. I'll take a test later... But I 'jus know I am. I can feel it."

"That's..." The Doctor's blank face slowly turns warmer. "That's..." a smile tugs his lips and the corners of his eyes, causing those cute little crinkles which she adores. "Oh, Rose, that's brilliant!" He tugged her close and hugged her tight. His voice grew quiet as he held her. "Rose, you're brilliant."

Rose smiled and pulled away. "A baby, Doctor. _Our _baby!" She bounced excitedly then grimaced. "Oh..." She trailed off as she turned back to the toilet, her stomach roiling. More vomit rose and she clutched to the sides of the toilet. She wondered fleetingly how many time she could be sick when there was nothing left inside her stomach.

Gentle hands held back her hair and soothed over her back in loving, calming motions. She pulled back, resting back against the Doctors chest. A small sobbing groan escaped her lips as she stroked her stomach and abdomen lightly. The link between her and her child flared.

Worth it. So very worth it.

"I bet you're not so happy with me now." The Doctor hated seeing her in even the slightest bit of pain, even if it was proof of their child's existence and was a natural part of the progression of her pregnancy.

Rose turned. "Oh, no, I love you right now. This is our _baby_Doctor. I'll put up with this happily because I know that it means we're just a bit closer to seeing our child."

The Doctor's eyes softened, the chocolaty irises the lightest brown shade she'd ever seen on him. He pulled her gently against him. "You are amazing. I love you so much. And our baby." His fingers laced through hers and he pulled them to his mouth, kissing each knuckle softly. "But I'm sorry you're sick."

"I know. And I'll be fine. Promise. I have a great doctor." Rose gave a tired but cheeky smile and stood, the Doctor steadying her. She moved to brush her teeth and rinse her mouth then went back into the bedroom with him.

The Doctor perches near her, waiting as she shuffled about. She settled on her stomach, wanting to sleep like that for as long as she could. Soft, tender touches from hot human hands danced over her back, under her shirt, and she sighed happily. He tugged it over her head gently and moved his warm palms over her back gently, his fingers worshipping her, showing her how grateful he is for this gift.

"Thank you for carrying our baby, Rose. I'll try to make you feel as good as I can through this entire thing."

God, that was such a Doctor thing to say. And she knew he'd follow through with it, too. He wouldn't be like some of her mate's boyfriends or husbands who neglected them while they were pregnant due to emotional tears or morning sickness. He'd want to be there, his head up against her growing abdomen, listening to their baby moving. The Doctor was normally hands on and this, her changing body and their child, would absolutely enthrall him.

Rose found she couldn't wait. She had this feeling that she wouldn't mind being pregnant with him as her partner.

A sweet smile spread over her lips. "Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

><p>Babies don't need fathers, but mothers do. Someone who is taking care of a baby needs to be taken care of. -Amy Heckerling<p> 


End file.
